Forum:Eridian weapons training
I'm lvl 50 hunter (pt 2,5) and i want to complete all challenges and fully train all weapons. Challenges are easy (only winning 2500 duels can take more time) and weapon training as well. I've got weapon skills fully trained, even launchers but only eridian weapons gives me a problem. Usually I'm training in Eridian Promontory but guardians have too strong shields and eridian weapons aren't trespassing shields. I was trying mod any weapon but i can't understand english tutorials. So where can i train 41 skill levels in shortest time? ---- Shortest time for me, and I was not using modded weapons, was farming the rakk hive over and over, after you kill it just save and quit, then restart.Calmdoggy 01:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) are you on 360? if so there is a "infectious" modded gun (everyone has it) that trains eridian proficency. i use it, can kill gaurdians pretty quick. id be willing to dupe it for you here are the stats: Eridian Chimera (dark orange) RoF: 15.7 Acc:36.5 Dmg: 507x4 "a beast of many forms, fire, Lightning, and acid" if you have an xbox 360, or are just interested in this gun add me on XBL GT: adyz04r Adyz04r 15:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm playing on PC.I just hit 20 lvl on rakk hive. At least eridian weapons gives me also shock damage. Eridian Promontory 2.5 is the fastest way to max your skill stats, as you know. Why don't you try to use another weapon to take out the shields, then just finish them off with your eridian weapon - you get points for the weapon that is equiped when there is a kill. I have had no problems with the guardians and even the super-bad's using eridian weapons only, and the wave blaster is superb for this area. It may be easier if you start in the vault and enter the promontory from here, work your way to the start, wait somewhere safe for about 5 minutes, and go back to the vault as almost all badguys respawn. Or, if you have another level 50 character, start a splitscreen co-op and have the hunter with eridian equipped hide right near the entry point somewhere safe. Then just run through with your other character and all kills will add toward your Hunters skills, and can level quite quickly this way too. Cheers, Sisiutl : you seem to be missing the key part of his problem. He uses trespass, so other bullets won't even touch the shield. Eridian weapons are some of the best for shield damage, since they're shock based. If he were to use a weapon to take down the shield for his eridian kill, it'd be eridian. Yeti Yeti 21:50, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Do it co-op with someone who doesn't mind carrying you a little bit. Just a note, the duel challenges are 10-50-250-1000. Also, what I did was use a different gun to lower the Rakk Hive's hp to almost nothing, then just shoot it with the Thunder Storm. LoZ4Ever 22:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) If you want a quantity, it takes 29 Ultimate Rakk Hives to get any weapon proficiency from 0 to 50. That's not so bad, considering if you take it down to a sliver with your favorite weapon (my masher takes it down in under 5 minutes) and knock off the last few pixels with your thunderstorm etc., the longest part of the experience is the walk to the hive. I can sit through 5 or 6 kills at a time before I get bored and farm for a while, but considering the first kill gets you 7 proficiency and the second gets you 12, it's not so bad. Yeti Yeti 03:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) What I did to get my eridian weapon to 50 was i went to the lost cave killed all the crab worms with the thunderstorm, then went to the lost coast killed all the crab worms there and then killed the rakk hive like said above (fun fact if you only kill the rakk hive from level 1 proficency it will take 33 rakk hive kills to get to 50) because with the thunder storm you can kill the crabs in 1 hit easy, and they give ~3,000 exp per kill. Krogglidor 04:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Spilt screen Playthrough 2.5 eridian promatory is the fastest way to power level characters and increase their weapon proficiencies too. Leave the low level character near the beginning and destroy the aliens with the lv.50 character all the way towards the end then work your way back, many of the aliens will respawn on your way back and you are getting only guardians - about 40-50 of them as you go through and then back again. For power leveling weapon proficiencies just have the low level character hold the weapon (Eridian) you want the skill points added to. You can gain about 10 levels every 30min depending on how strong the lv.50 character is, and the skill stats just climb constantly. I was able to level all stats on a new character in one day by using the Eridian Promontory in 2.5. You can easily increase your stats here quickly with fewer re-starts and no running to a boss each time. I just pick them off in waves as they all respawn at almost the exact same spots each time. Cheers, Sisiutl Just hit 35. I can kill some guardians now but it's still hard to kill tougher ones or bigger groups. I think killing rakk hive is easier and xp is a bit higher. I can't play online or on lan because I installed a language patch and now something's wrong with version. I'll fix it later. Anyway I don't know why something that seems to be a powerfull weapon is so weak. I used them a few times in playthroughs and I'm not gonna use more. Have to agree with splitscreen Rakk Hive comment for quickest weapon level maxxing. Using an Anarchy SMG until there's only a sliver of health left was my fastest method. More fun was 3 Thunder Storms and a shock sniper rifle in Eridian Promontory. I've got 50 in Eridian weapons, and all of the Eridian weapons still suck in my opinion except for the 3 or 4 Thunder Storm setup, which also got me through one of Moxxi's 20-round challenges.Medeasin 10:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) If you have Secret Armory, kill Motor Head a bunch of times, I was level 13 with my pistol proficiency and it got it up to 15 just after his death. and with proficiencies around 30 it takes 2-3 kills for a level up. - SanguineVisions 16:09, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah i suppose the Rakk Hive doesn't do much for a level 61 player...I tried going to the promontory to train up to level 61 and they gave under 100 exp each, to my disappointment. Yeti Yeti 19:32, February 26, 2010 (UTC)